


Want

by TheonlyDan



Category: Big Little Lies (TV), The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonlyDan/pseuds/TheonlyDan
Summary: Renata Klein, wealthy businesswoman slash CEO, got to be interviewed by Bradley Jackson, who recently became one of the hosts on America's most successful morning TV program, The Morning Show.Spoilers alert: Do not read this if you haven't watched the fifth episode of TMS, and the first episode of BLL.
Relationships: Bradley Jackson/Alex Levy, Bradley Jackson/Renata Klein, Renata Klein/Bradley Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> “No, no. Actually Bradley and I were just…finishing up our talk.” Alex gave Renata a professional smile. “You must be Ms. Klein, nice to meet you.”
> 
> Bradley, a little dumbfounded, watched as the two blondes gave each other air-kisses on the cheeks and exchanged some complimentary words. It was an uncomfortable yet intriguing scene, making the hairs on the back of Bradley’s neck rise. She could swear something must have happened between them. This was more painful to watch than seeing exs greeting one another.

“So basically, you want me to do this to save UBA’s ass from Mitch?”

Chip scratched the back of his head as he paced around his office. Realizing the brunet was still glaring at him, he huffed then shut the door.

“Listen, Bradley.”

He came in front of her, staring into her eyes, tone hushed, “I know this really sounds like a puff-piece, but it’s not! You need to do this interview! You can help us send a message to—”

“I’m sorry. Although this _Renata Klein_ does sound like a very impressive woman, who literally owns the Silicon Valley and all that shit, this still looks like a desperate move to make UBA look good after the scandal.”

Chip grabbed the hair from the back of his head, hard, and Bradley was almost certain that he would either die from a heart-attack or hair-loss.

“Of course it’s going to make the fucking UBA look good!” He finally exploded. Bradley watched him, half amused and half irritated. “Do you think I fucking love to do everything they tell me to do? I had no choice! It’s not my fault that Mitch got caught for poking around with his fucking dick! I didn’t fuck anybody!”

Bradley stayed immobilized after Chip’s breakdown. She suddenly had a weird feeling, almost like empathy but closer to pity towards the red-faced EP. His words still echoing in the small glass office, he was no less shocked than Bradley.

“Fine.”

Bradley blinked. Chip stared at her, even more surprised.

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Fuck, thank god.”

Chip lost all his strength as he sank into his chair. Bradley didn’t know exactly why she’d agree to do the interview, but she’d manage. She’d tell herself she was doing it for the Me Too movement. She’d tell herself she was doing for the greater good.

Which she absolutely hated. Because she’d be operating under an empty cause. It reminded her of her current co-host.

But Alex Levy was another story to tell. Now she had one more blond to deal with.

***

“I’m NOT going to be interviewed by a fucking psychopath!”

“But…Renata, you said before you didn’t want Ms. Levy to do the inter—”

“I’m fucking well aware of what I said, ok? Alex Levy seems like a controlling, uptight bitch, and I’m not going to fly all the way to New York to be their fucking tool. I’m the one being interviewed, I make the decisions, ok?”

Her assistant went quiet for a beat then said quietly, “So I’ll let them know?”

Renata exhaled, then counted to five to herself. The ocean view beyond her windows did no help at calming her down.

“Get me Alex Levy on the phone by the end of today.”

Renata ended the call before her PA had a chance to talk. Then she re-watched the coal-mine video again.

“How could she not fucking know there was a camera?”

She muttered at the brunet on the screen. Bradley Jackson, some cheap reporter out of nowhere who stole America’s attention away by putting on an act, then somehow became one of the hosts of The Morning Show?

It was definitely connected. There was no such coincidence. Renata could see it was a desperate move to save the show from going down with the sexual scandal.

Renata decided to let it go. Normally she’d be livid if things didn’t go according to her plan. But she knew too well, that in work environments like her own company, or any other places like TMS, people tend to do things like they were acting in that fucking Bird Box movie—pretend to not see a thing for survival.

Renata was one of the victims, and for being silent, she was far from innocent.

As long as she could prepare the questions beforehand, she was actually fine with either host. She got the upper hand anyway; she didn’t waste her years working over anything. With a few calls and pulling some strings, she could tear the show into pieces.

***

“Bradley, can I have a word with you?”

She bolted in her seat, then saw Alex standing by her dressing room’s doorframe.

“Sure.”

 _What the hell did she want?_ Of course, she didn’t let that thought show as Alex walked inside. Bradley put her copy of the well-rehearsed questions down, and was startled when Alex shut the door.

“Shoot.”

“Do not go off the script again, I’m begging you.”

Tiredness and frustration were etched on Alex’s face. She was not here to start another war.

“Chillax, Alex. I’m not going to ask if she’s had an abortion.”

The joke didn’t go as well as she planned. The only reaction from Alex was a muscular twitch around her eyes, and she continued to stare at Bradley with an incomprehensible mask plastered on her face.

“You know what this means to our show.” Alex said in a low voice, “Please. Do the right thing.”

Bradley paused for a few seconds as she stood up, and faced Alex thoughtfully.

“I will do the right thing. If that’s what you mean.”

She swore she could almost fathom what Alex’s agenda was. She was here to offer a truce, to offer something like…an _alliance_.

Narrowing her eyes, Bradley walked closer to her co-host. Alex didn’t falter when Bradley invaded her personal space. The tension filled the air, and they both know this wasn’t just a staring-contest.

“Good.” Alex whispered. Then she averted Bradley’s gaze not because she was conceding. She used an evaluating look to sweep over Bradley from head to toe, then she cocked her head like a child, although her eyes spoke nothing of innocence. “You’re wearing a skirt.”

Nothing about Bradley was like her normal self. Normally, she went to war dressed in something simple and timeless with a poker face. Today, however, she was wearing a black circle-skirt, the length dangerously close to slutty but thanked to her silky floral blouse, and the three-button single-breasted, Regatta-striped blazer, Bradley wielded extra femininity and power. The black pumps counted as a cherry on top.

“Yeah.” Bradley swallowed. Her voice was unusually breathy. It was suddenly too hot. “Is there a problem?”

Several knocks on the door dragged them out from the heated moment. They both jumped back, startled as the door opened.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Is this a bad time?”

Renata Klein greeted them with a shark-like smile, too bright that Bradley knew it was a fake one. The willowy blond didn’t mean what she said, she just wanted to accomplish her agenda regardless of what she was interrupting. The businesswoman stood there like she owned the whole place, waiting patiently for someone to give her an answer.

“No, no. Actually Bradley and I were just…finishing up our talk.” Alex gave Renata a professional smile. “You must be Ms. Klein, nice to meet you.”

Bradley, a little dumbfounded, watched as the two blondes gave each other air-kisses on the cheeks and exchanged some complimentary words. It was an uncomfortable yet intriguing scene, making the hairs on the back of Bradley’s neck rise. She could swear something must have happened between them. This was more painful to watch than seeing exs greeting one another.

“I’ll leave you to Bradley then. Good afternoon.”

“Goodbye, Alex. I’ll see you around.”

Renata nodded tersely, not wasting a second as she waltzed into Bradley’s dressing room, closing the door behind her.

Bradley tried not to feel intimidated.

“Ms. Klein. How may I help you?”

“Cut the bullshit.”

Bradley’s brows shot to her hairline. Renata wasn’t smiling anymore. There was a determined look on her as she sashayed forward, leaving only a small gap between them, then she leaned in. Bradley could tell instinctively she was wearing Chanel No. 5.

“I know your methods well, Ms. Jackson, and don’t you dare try to use that on me. Stick to the original questions. I’m not a victim.”

So Renata had definitely done her research, including watching the Ashley Brown interview and probably the coal-mine video, too. Bradley winced, and frowned as she looked up at Renata. _Gosh she was tall. And very attractive._

Everything about Renata was perfect. Like she’d just finished a photo-shoot, her beach-waved hair was in a charismatic shade of blond; her makeup was impeccable, and she was in a maroon body-con dress, the neckline low enough for Bradley to stay tongue-tied. Not to mention those heels…those _black_ stilettos that heightened Renata’s presence, making Bradley hyper-aware of herself.

Bradley didn’t know where all of _that_ came from. She regretted sizing the enemy up; it made her forget all the come-backs she had in store for people like Renata.

Renata stared down at the brunet whose pretty mouth was slightly agape. She reminded her of someone, and it evoked something in her stomach that wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

“Of course you’re not. Now if you’ll excuse me…” Bradley shook her head and exhaled, then she slowly retrieved back to her seat, “…the makeup team would be here in a few minutes, and I suggest that you leave. Good day.”

There, firm and civic. She threw an unwavering look at the taller woman, now looking slightly amused. Bradley avoided her gaze. She pretended the script in her hands was everything more interesting.

She noticed, from the corner of her eye, that the blond was not leaving. She walked closer with leisure, until she was at the back of Bradley’s seat. Bradley’s breath quickened.

“Was I interrupting something when I opened your door?”

Bradley gazed upon the mirror to look at the uninvited guest; Renata was all sharpness and no forgiving. She had prominent cheekbones and jawline, and Bradley swore it was not until she stared into Renata’s eyes, did she finally understood what “steely-blue-eyes” meant.

Renata put her hands on the back of Bradley’s chair, like she was trying to trap her in her seat. Mesmerized, Bradley stared at her long, slender fingers, then noted the extravagant diamond ring. Renata was married.

Married people were the worst. But in Bradley’s experience, they were also excellent in bed.

“No, Alex and I were just having a talk. Something that civilized people will do?”

Renata’s eyes darkened a few degrees at the defiance. Bradley’s breath hitched as she unconsciously nibbled her bottom lip, then she stood up to face Renata as she leaned on the table, her arms crossed before her chest.

“You mean, like this, right now?”

A faint smirk climbed on Renata’s face as she moved in a measured speed, until she stood before Bradley, their legs almost touching. Bradley’s mouth went dry as the heady perfume attacked her senses.

“What the fuck do you want?”

Renata almost purred with delight, hearing the squeal in the brunet’s voice. She was within her clutches as she laid her hands beside Bradley’s smaller body. Bradley stopped worrying her lip, looking at Renata as if she was hypnotized.

The brunet had a high blush on her cheek, and her lips were parted. Renata found this sight arousing as she let her eyes wander, and discovered the visible rose and fell of Bradley’s chest. Renata leaned in and Bradley inhaled sharply, dropping her hands like she wanted to surrender.

“Let me tell you...” Renata purred next to her ears, “Exactly what the _fuck_ I do want.”

No one could say _fuck_ like Renata just did. Bradley got weak in the knees and bit back a moan, feeling Renata’s leg making contact with her thigh.

“You’re crazy…” She breathed heavily as Renata gave a filthy chuckle, and it made Bradley tilt her head to expose her neck for the blond. “The hair and makeup team…”

“ _Fuck_ the makeup team.” Again, Renata made the f-word sound so tantalizing as she swept Bradley’s hair to the other side. She shuddered when the air hit the bare skin, then Renata dove in. She pressed a few kisses on her pale neck, and Bradley was soon slack-jawed. A steady ache started to pulse between her legs.

“Ah!”

Somehow, when Renata bit down it wasn’t surprising. Bradley only buckled forward for the pressure she craved, as Renata smoothened over the offended skin with her tongue.

“Is this what you want?”

It took a few seconds for Bradley to realize that the question was addressed to her. She gasped when Renata kicked her legs open to place her knee there, and when she pushed forward, Bradley knew her answer.

“Yes…”

Renata smirked, her hand making its way under Bradley’s skirt-clad thigh. Her skin was smooth, vibrating hotly under her touch. Bradly gyrated her hips forward frantically.

“This simply won’t do. Get on the table.”

Bradley was too far gone for any protest. She propped herself up and parted her legs, her skirt getting bunched up in the process as she stared at Renata with desperation. “What a good girl…” Renata growled, “Look at you, so eager with your legs wide open.”

Her nails scratched on Bradley’s alabaster thigh until her hand reached its destination. Renata raised her brows at how wet the brunet had become. Bradley trembled as she grabbed on Renata’s hand, and grinded herself onto her palms.

She hissed as she threw her head backward, the pleasure so intense she nearly came undone.

“So impatient…”

Renata placed the other hand onto Bradley’s throat, effectively keeping her in place but not enough to choke. Bradley only moaned as she continued to work herself onto Renata’s hand. Renata smirked when she suddenly drew her hand back, eliciting an angry whine, leaving the brunet’s pelvis thrusting midair.

As she stared into the pupil-dilated blues, Renata monitored every juicy detail when she slipped her hand under Bradley’s panties. _So fucking wet._ The brunet’s face contorted with pleasure as Renata finally touched her core without barrier, warm and dripping and ready.

“Tick-tock, princess. What if the makeup team walks in on you?”

That idea turned Bradley on even more. She moaned loudly when Renata started to move against her entrance, the heel of her palm rubbing on her clit. It was all teasing and not nearly enough. “Shhh…be quiet.” Renata stopped, now merely holding Bradley’s engorged clit with her fingers. Bradley squirmed fruitlessly and could barely stifle the wail.

“You don’t want them to hear, do you?”

“Please…please just fuck me…”

Bradley was getting so slick that Renata knew she meant it. She collected the wetness and smeared them on the spot she was avoiding. Bradley shuddered as she screamed. She was positively ruining the table and right on the precipice.

Someone knocked on the door, and Bradley froze. But Renata didn’t stop as she chose this moment to add more amount of pressure on the throbbing nub.

“Ahh!”

Bradley shouted, gripping the edge of the table like her life depended on it.

“Bradley, are you ok? Can we come in?”

One of the members of her hair and makeup team shouted. On Bradley’s foggy mind, she thanked the gods they didn’t barge in. Renata was unaffected as she sped up her movements.

“Guys! Give me a few?”

She tried to sound like she was not being fucked, but her voice was so high and shaky that Renata chuckled.

“Sure! Shout when you’re ready!”

Bradley was on the brink as she pressed herself on Renata’s collar bone, the obscene sounds of her wetness echoing in the room.

“If they come in right now, they’ll see you coming all over my hand as you scream so loud the entire building is going to hear—”

Bradley muffled her cry of release on Renata’s clavicle, coming violently as the coil in her stomach snapped, her whole body going taut with her pussy convulsing painfully over nothing. The orgasm was long and consuming, by the end, Bradley was whimpering incoherently and shaking for the aftershock.

Renata cooed, then she left Bradley in her debauched state—legs open, thighs quaking with traces of arousal visible, and face flushed. Renata casually took a few Kleenex from the table and wiped her hands clean.

Bradley willed her body to cooperate as she jumped off the table in frenzy, made herself presentable enough and started to clean the mess she’d made.

It was when her team opened the door.

“Hi!” Renata greeted them breezily, “Just having a constructive chat about our interview, then Bradley accidentally spilled her water.”

She presented the tissue in her hand as proof to the frozen team members. Bradley, in her daze, rolled her eyes and was semi impressed with Renata’s ability to lie.

“I guess I’ll see you later.” Renata turned her back on the intruders and looked at Bradley, her smile smug and predatory. Bradley set her jaw and tried to paste a defying look on her face.

She failed miserably, and watched as the blond walked away with an extra sway of her hips. It was going to be excruciating for Bradley to get ready, now the air smelled like sex.

“What was that on your neck?”

“Oh, it’s just mosquitos.”

***

“And…we’re clear.”

The brunet pulled out the earpiece, her game face fading into an irritated scowl as she stared at the blond, who acted as if nothing had happened.

“Well?”

“What?”

Renata looked back at her like she was something dispensable, a bug that she could crush anytime if she felt like it. It made Bradley furious.

“I suppose it went well, didn’t it? _Good day_.”

Renata said mockingly as she stood, walking away from the brunet. Bradley shook her head in disbelief. She stumbled from the set and tried to catch up with the tall blond.

“The interview was great! I—”

“Not now.”

Bradley barked as she shoved Chip away, her eyes set on the blond-target ahead. For a few minutes, she lost sight of her. Going around the aisles for a while, Bradley caught her in front of the elevator.

“Hey! Renata!”

“Don’t you have something better to do?”

She regarded her with a cool glance, almost bored as she pressed on the elevator button.

Bradley couldn’t believe it. She had no right to treat her like this.

“I need to speak with you.”

“You want to go back to your dressing room?”

Renata smirked as Bradley’s face reddened, recalling their previous rendezvous.

“No, but you can’t just…walk away!”

“What do you want me to do then? Apologize for fucking you? I don’t remember you complaining when I shoved my hand into—”

“Shhh!”

Bradley grabbed onto her arm and pushed her into the elevator door, just in time before someone walked upon their conversation. As soon as she hit the “close” key, she found Renata looking at her with amusement, and she realized she was still clutching her forearm. Bradley let go as if she was electric-shocked.

Renata didn’t look irritated or angry. She only stepped forward, relish the squeal erupting form the brunet as she pressed on the ground-floor button. Then she almost laughed when Bradley glared, the blush and embarrassment evident on her face.

“By all means, speak. I still have a flight to catch.”

“You need to apologize for what you were saying earlier. The part where you threatened me, and you know what? I despise people like you who think they can get away with anything because they’re rich and powerful. _You can’t._ ” Bradley hissed.

“Is that all?”

The elevator door opened, and they continued to walk, one furious one indecipherable.

“Jesus! What part of this you don’t get?”

“Believe me, I get exactly what you’re trying to say, Ms. Jackson. I do not care if you like me or not. Last time I checked, I’m a CEO who’s more powerful than you can imagine. I can easily get people like you fired less in a day.”

“People like ME?”

Bradley saw a familiar bar just around the corner, then she seized the chance to drag Renata inside, ignoring her protests. The shabby place had sticky floors, rusty window panes and a shaky door that could fall apart any minute. There was no music in the background, only silent hostility. But Bradley was too angry to care as they stumbled in, rousing unwanted attention as they did so.

Renata shook off Bradley’s hand and followed the shorter woman to a corner seat, shooting daggers at those still looking at them. They quickly dropped their gazes. Survival 101 in New York: recognized who were the wrong people to mess around with.

Or maybe they were just too drunk to keep on observing the women who were too dressed-up for this place.

They settled themselves into the cheap leather seats. Renata knitted her brows together as she took in her surroundings.

“God, even if I invest all my money here will not save its style.”

“So this is kind of your MO, huh? Judging everything by seeing how much money they can be bought?”

Bradley glared at the blond, and didn’t falter when Renata looked back, eyes penetrating. It was a breathless moment as they silently pushed each other for words more extreme.

“Of course not. Money isn’t everything, so is power.”

Renata said flatly, like she was suddenly spent. Bradley frowned.

The blond unhurriedly turned around, and successfully caught the attention of the bartender. She raised two fingers at the bearded man as if she’d been here a million times before, and the barkeep simply nodded, starting to make their drinks.

Bradley watched in awe, acknowledging her respect for the businesswoman although she was still mad.

“What else do you want me to say?” Renata threw her hands up in the air, “That I’m sorry for that fair warning before we did the interview? Do you know what was at stake if something went wrong?”

Bradley watched closely at her exasperation.

“Why didn’t you trust me?”

Renata blinked, taken aback by Bradley’s question. Bradley leaned forward, crossed her hands on the table and perched herself upright. “Why did you drop by like that, acting like you’re entitled to _bullying_?”

Renata froze. Bradley carried on fervently.

“That’s what you did, can’t you see? You look down on me, you think people like me are lesser than you are, that’s why you think you’re not doing anything wrong. Maybe I don’t deserve an apology, but how about some respect?”

“You have my respect.”

Renata snapped. The bartender appeared out of nowhere to serve them drinks, and neither of the woman spared him a glance.

“Don’t take it personally. I treat everyone like they’re lesser beings.”

Renata took a sip of the brown liquid. Somehow, Bradley found humor in her words. She sounded genuine.

“You know, this was pretty good for a place like this.”

Bradley looked into Renata’s eyes challengingly and raised the glass to her mouth. Then she quirked her brows. It tasted like Smirnoff mixed with something too strong to be consumed in an afternoon.

“You’re actually right.”

The brunet nursed her drink with a pensive expression, and asked, “Why treat everyone like that?”

Renata rolled her eyes, but Bradley was not annoyed now. She could see something beneath that façade.

“I mean, look at me. I’m a walking target. If I don’t strike first the others will.”

“Because you’re a woman?”

Renata didn’t answer. She just saluted Bradley with her drink, the sardonic smile softening some of her harsh edges. Bradley smiled wryly back.

“Cheers to being women then.”

Then she took a large gulp herself, and she may have miscalculated the ABV, judging by how fast she started to feel uncomfortably warm.

“You’ve got kids?”

“I have a daughter.” Renata’s voice was casual but her eyes told another story. “Amabella. She was…choked in her class. Bullied.”

“God, that sounds awful. I’m sorry.”

Renata’s eyes snapped back to stare at Bradley, and seemed to reel in her rage when she realized, the brunet meant what she said. Renata didn’t know exactly why she’d want to confess that to a complete stranger, but she’d guess it was part of the brunet’s appeal. Besides, she had no conflict of interest with Bradley Jackson now.

“You do have that…human side people talk about.”

Bradley only shrugged as Renata continued to look at her, intrigued.

“What?”

“You remind me of someone.”

“Let me guess: arch-nemesis? Someone at work? No, that’ll be too easy for you to deal with because you’d take care of that in a heartbeat. Someone who knows how to get under your skin, but you aren’t quite sure how to solve that…maybe one of the moms in class?”

Renata narrowed her eyes, mildly taken aback.

“You sure you still want to be a newsperson, detective Jackson?”

Bradley grinned. Renata rested her chin on her hand, and continued to look at the brunet with curiosity.

“I bet I remind you of someone, too, don’t I?”

Bradley swallowed, her smile turning into a grimace. Renata chuckled to herself and sighed. Too much was at stake, that was why they did what they had done.

“My co-host. God, she was a handful. I mean, I don’t know what to do with her. She was like this…enigmatic narcissist.”

“Yet you still try to get to her, no matter how she uses you?”

“Yeah, sort of.” Bradley said matter-of-factly. Renata was almost impressed by her honesty. “I can’t help it. I sympathize with people like her. It’s just who I am. I guess it’s why I’m still here, a nobody and not… _up_ _there_.”

Renata ran her finger around the brink of her glass, and murmured mostly to herself, “Well, it certainly gets lonely up there.”

Bradley stopped herself from asking _but you’re married_ , since she didn’t believe in marriage either. She watched, eyelids a little heavy, as Renata lazily lapping up her drink in gulps, and found her gaze trained on the pale elongation of Renata’s neck.

She was not shy to show her want for the taller woman, and for Renata, it was merely another challenge to accept.

***

“Ahh! Fuck…”

Five minutes later, they stumbled into a narrow alley, dark and deserted, with litter, beer cans and broken bottles everywhere. They couldn’t careless when Bradley was busy burying her face in the crook Renata’s neck, nipping and sucking and biting, enjoying every mewl and gasp. Both flustered and drunk, Renata had her dress huddled around her waist, a leg encircling Bradley’s hip for fear the pleasure would be gone. Bradley had forced a hand up between Renata’s legs, and by chance, she caught glimpses of something red-laced.

Which only spurred Bradley on to ravish the blond—idealistically, to reduce the haughty woman into a puddle of begging mess.

“Bradley, I swear…fuck me already…”

“Say please.”

Bradley used her height and blew a hot stream of air on her neck, then as she nibbled on Renata’s vulnerable throat, her nails sank down on Renata’s inner thigh. She parted her legs further apart, and Renata’s breath became more labored.

“Do you know you’re literally dripping?”

Bradley hissed triumphantly as she freed Renata from the dampened piece of clothing. Renata writhed uncomfortably against her.

“I also know you’re just all talk and no action—oh!”

Didn’t know what had gotten into her, Bradley slapped her hand on Renata’s wet center, getting cruel satisfaction when Renata’s whole body jolted, and she gyrated forward for more.

“You like that, don’t you? You like to be treated like a little slut.”

Before Renata could say anything, Bradley repeated the action three more times, feeling the blond getting wetter.

“Say it. Ask for it. You know what I want you to say.”

Renata had her jaw set, refusing to obey. Bradley smirked because Renata’s body was giving herself away, thrusting forward for the denied pleasure.

She pressed down roughly to keep the rotating pelvis in place, then gentle enough to be a torture, she dipped a finger into Renata’s accommodating entrance.

“God yes…”

Renata gave a throaty moan, then glared weakly as Bradley held the telltale finger up, all shiny with Renata’s lubricant.

“Open up.”

She demanded. Renata, the first time in a very long time, did what she was told as she took in Bradley’s finger, cleaning the digits, hoping it’d get the brunet to finish what she’d started.

Bradley drew her finger back, and to Renata’s surprise, she sucked on her index and middle finger. Renata swallowed eagerly as she got the explicit implication.

The brunet finished with a _pop_ , then she brought her hand down, stroking the outline of Renata’s vulva. She moaned and bucked.

“See what you can get if you just do as you are told?” Bradley cooed; after she gathered the wetness, she dragged her fingers up to rub Renata’s clit.

“Fuck…”

“That’s right. If you behave yourself, that’s what will happen.”

Renata’s eyes were unfocused, glassy with lust. Bradley almost wanted to give in, seeing Renata in this state.

“Say please.”

Thumbing Renata’s clit, she plunged two fingers into her pussy. Renata shouted as she jerked her head towards the other side, jaw unhinged, her pelvis lurching forward for the intense intrusion.

Then Bradley stayed still, her digits deep inside of Renata’s warm entrance, her thumb toying with the hood of Renata’s clit. The blond growled with frustration.

“Fine…” She panted, knowing she was already too worked up as she stared into Bradley’s eyes. “ _Please_.”

“With pleasure.”

Bradley started to pump in and out of her pussy, creating sinister squelching sounds. Renata started to rock forward, encouraging her to go further, her hands grabbing a fistful onto Bradley’s hair nearly painfully.

“You’re so wet…”

Bradley muttered into her neck; Renata tilted her head back with a mewl, welcoming Bradley to leave more marks on her sensitive skin. She was more than happy to oblige as she sucked yet another hickey on her neck.

“I need…more…”

She was surprised for Renata’s ability to speak by this point, and she was willing to change that. Bradley added more pressure on her pulsing clit; she could feel the walls fluttering around her fingers, a sign that she was awfully close. So, she decided to add another finger.

“Fuck!”

“I know…” She chuckled as Renata’s face distorted in blissful pain, then Bradley curled her fingers experimentally when she thrust impossibly deeper. Renata screamed.

It didn’t take much longer after that.

Bradley manipulated Renata’s clit vigorously, knowing it would send her over the edge, with her fingers speeding up in simultaneous fashion. She felt pain shooting up from her wrist, but Bradley didn’t stop. She redoubled her efforts and growled, “Come for me.”

Renata followed her command well. Her walls contracted violently, massaging and squeezing Bradley’s fingers as she roared in ecstasy, riding waves after waves of her orgasm, her body wound tight in an arc. Bradley felt gushes of fluid wetting her hand, as Renata gasped for air, momentarily limp as she rested onto Bradley’s body.

After a few beats, she tenderly eased her hand out of Renata’s slippery entrance, eliciting uncontrollable shudders. Renata appreciated the small act of thoughtfulness, but didn’t say anything as she slowly recovered herself.

There was a fragment of silence as they stayed like that, enjoying the calm after the storm.

Yet, they knew this could not last.

Bradley cleared her throat, picking up the forgotten handbag by Renata’s feet, “Can I borrow some tissues if you happen to have some?”

Renata’s eyes were still closed, but she managed a small nod and said hoarsely, “There was a pack of wet-wipes, if you want.”

“Thanks.”

As Bradley cleaned her hand thoroughly, Renata finally reclaimed herself.

“Ugh, I might have to burn this for hygienic reasons.” Bradley watched with a tired grin as Renata inspected her handbag, brushing off some dirt, then fished out a pack of cigarettes and soon after, a lighter.

“Want one?”

“Sure.”

Renata’s hands were still shaking when she lit up their cigarettes. Bradley was no better as she rolled her wrist air experimentally, then shook her hand in the air like she was trying to get her hand dry.

“Fuck, I’m so out of practice.”

Renata chuckled throatily after her exhalation.

“Cramp?”

“Yeah…by the way, I’m definitely smoking something extremely expensive, right?”

“It’s made in France. That’s all you need to know.”

Renata said as she held the cigarette in between her lips, and reached for Bradley’s right hand. Bradley remained speechless as she started to knead the sore muscles there.

After a minute, Renata asked, “Better?”

“Yes. Thanks.” She let go of her hand, flicked the ashes off her cigarette, and took a slow drag. It was an incredibly sexy sight.

“I’ve never met someone quite like you before.”

Bradley said, shaking her head as she stared at the blonde’s statuesque profile. Renata chuckled.

“That makes the two of us.” Then after a pause, she sighed and said, “I have to go. My driver was probably waiting in front of UBA for, I don’t know, half an hour.”

Renata cursed as she checked her phone, confirming her guess. Bradley couldn’t help but feel a little empty, or rather, disappointed that it was the time they needed to part ways.

They walked back in mutual silence—a comfortable one—with the passersby. Then Bradley sighed as Renata stopped before a limo.

She stayed where she was, staring at the back of the beautiful blond as she went forward without looking back.

Before Bradley walked away, she heard someone calling her name. She whirled around.

Renata had rolled down her window, and was smiling at her. It was a soft smile, and Bradley could even say it was unguarded.

“If by chance you are coming over to Monterey, let me know. I’m sure we can find something to do.”

She gave a playful smirk before she rolled the window back up.

Bradley watched the car steered away, and grinned as she combed her hair away from her face.

“Fuck, what am I doing?” She muttered to herself. Then she went up the building, the journey long enough for her to clear her head. She still felt like she was slowly waking up from a dream as she readied herself for the upcoming frenzy.

And maybe, now she was more prepared to face Alex Levy and everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this one came from. I guess I just miss seeing Laura and Reese together.  
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are welcomed!


End file.
